His songs we love - Dofia
by Queen of Unpopular Ship
Summary: Ceci est une suite d'OS sur le ship Dofia ( Dove Cameron et Sofia Carson ). Chaque écrit aura un lien avec le précédent, etc... Ce ne sera pas des OS différents les uns des autres. Maintenant que c'est clair, ENJOY ! ;-)
1. Partie 1 - Did I Mention

_**Petites listes des surnoms que j'emplois afin de décrire chaque personnage :**_

_**\- Dove : **La star née à Seattle, Seattleite, la femme aux cheveux dorés, Chloé ( uniquement via Sofia et faisant référence à son véritable prénom ), l'interprète de Mal, l'ancienne star de Liv et Maddie, Dovey et Blondie ( uniquement via China ) ( J'en oublie sûrement xD )_

_**\- Sofia :** La noiraude ( pour sa couleur de cheveux très sombre ), Sof', l'interprète d'Evie, la star née en Floride, la Floridienne, la déesse grecque, la bilingue ou __trilingue ( elle parle Anglais, Français et Espagnol couramment ), la colombienne, la plus âgée du groupe / duo ( Elle a 26 ans contre 23 pour Dove / Sarah et 21 pour China ) _auteur-compositeur-interprête ( Pareil, j'ai dû en oublié xD )

_**\- China : **Bambi et " What's My Name" girl ( uniquement via Dove et Bambi est le véritable surnom de China xD ), la Géorgienne, la star née en Géorgie, la plus jeune du groupe / duo, l'Afro-Américaine, l'Africaine, l'interprète d'Uma,_ _la plus jeune des filles de la famille McClain, Chi' ( Uniquement via Sofia )._

_**\- Sarah : **Sarah-Boo ( uniquement via China / Clin d'œil au surnom donnée par Audrey à Ben soit Benny-Boo ), l'interprète d'Audrey, la Canadienne, la danseuse._

* * *

**Résumé :** Après le tournage de « Descendants 2 », Dove et Sofia s'octroient des vacances ensemble.

_Cette fiction a été arrangée et modifiée pour combler les troues laissés par l'abscence de partie consacrée à China et Sarah. Je souhaite également vous avertir que ses parties possèdes des scènes intimes. Merci ! _

* * *

_**Did I Mention:**_

— _**Chloé, tu as pensé à prendre nos bikinis.**_ Hurle Sofia à l'autre bout de leur appartement. Elle connaissait assez son amie pour savoir qu'elle pouvait être tête en l'air.

La jeune femme attendait la star blonde dans le chambranle de la porte d'entrée de leur duplex. Elle était adossée contre le mur derrière elle, une jambe pliée et reposée contre le bois et les bras croisés. Elle portait une chemise blanche transparente et entrouverte, permettant d'observer le haut de sa poitrine, un short en jean ébène et déchiré sur les cuisses. Un grand chapeau rouge et une paire de lunettes d'un noir profond venaient sublimer ce tableau digne des anciennes déesses grecques.

La Floridienne commençait à s'impatienter, ses longs doigts fins tapant en rythme sur son avant-bras, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand Dove apparut devant ses yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser ses lunettes de soleil pour apprécier la vue, son rictus calme devenu intéressé. La jeune Seattleite ne portait que son haut de bikini bleu foncé avec un short blanc et des sandales assorties.

Sofia sentit sa bouche s'assécher devant le corps de sa meilleure amie et le rouge lui monta aux joues, mais elle ne détourna pas le regard pour autant. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres rose pâle de Dove, consciente de l'attraction qu'elle provoquait chez Sofia. Depuis la fin du tournage de « Descendants 2 », elle avait compris une chose sur son lien avec la star à la chevelure brune. Elle était attirée par Sofia, physiquement comme mentalement.

C'est pour cette raison que sa relation avec son ancien petit-ami avait fini par exploser. Ensuite, Dove avait été intéressé par Thomas, l'interprète d'Harry Hook dans le téléfilm, mais elle s'était rendu compte que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour fuir cette attraction. Elle désirait Sofia et c'était sa meilleure amie. Cela avait été terrifiant pour elle de se l'avouer, mais à présent, elle demeurait sereine sur ses sentiments pour la chanteuse de chansons latines.

— _**Je t'aime Sof', mais tu me sous-estimes beaucoup trop,**_ se plaint la petite blonde pétillante en s'approchant de sa co-star.

— _**J'affectionne ce trait de ton caractère, tu le sais très bien, Chlo',**_ réplique la jeune femme d'une éloquence séductrice et rauque, quittant sa position près de la porte pour aider Chloé à porter leurs bagages.

Le cœur de la jolie actrice rata plusieurs battements sous cette intonation qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus aguicheuse et suivit son amie jusqu'à sa voiture. Elles arrangèrent les valises dans le coffre avant de le refermer et d'entrer dans le véhicule. Sofia prit la place conductrice tandis que la blonde s'installa sur le siège passager.

—_**Let's go!**_ Crie Sofia d'une voix enfantine et joueuse en démarrant le moteur de la décapotable rouge.

Dove sourit de toutes ses dents devant le comportement de son amie. Sofia ne se lâchait totalement qu'en sa présence et elle se considérait tellement chanceuse de l'avoir dans sa vie. Sa main vint naturellement se poser sur celle de la jeune femme et elles enlacèrent leurs doigts dans un même mouvement. De sa main libre, Sofia alluma la radio de sa voiture et Dove enfonça une clef USB dans le port prévu à cet effet.

— _**Quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir, belle brune ?**_ Questionne l'actrice née à Seattle d'une voix taquine.

Toi, pensait Sofia, mais cela ne resta qu'une pensée et sans quitter la route des yeux, elle répondit à Dove.

— _**« Did I Mention ». J'aime beaucoup cette chanson, **_avoue la chanteuse née en Floride avec un sourire attendri quand elle posa ses iris perçants sur Dove.

La belle actrice partagea cette œillade avec sa meilleure amie en actionnant le bouton Play, la piste déjà sélectionnée. Elle connaissait Sofia par cœur et se trouvait toujours fière d'en savoir autant sur sa co-star. Les premières notes de la chanson interprétée par Mitchell Hope retentirent à travers la radio et Sofia commença à vocaliser en cœur avec le jeune homme, ne quittant pas Dove du regard. Elles se tenaient dans un bouchon alors elle pouvait se le permettre.

L'ancienne star de Liv et Maddie crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine en entendant Sofia chanter pour elle comme Benjamin l'effectuer pour Mal dans le film. L'envie de posséder les lèvres de Sofia lui apparut avec une puissance inouïe, mais elle s'en empêcha. Elle ne voulait pas faire fuir son amie et encore moins que leur premier baiser se passe dans une voiture.

Elle s'accommoda alors de fixer la jeune femme modulée sa voix avec une admiration et une dévotion au fond de ses pupilles. Sofia s'amusait à provoquer de multiples réactions chez Dove, elle pensait chaque phrase dite dans cette mélodie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle la lui chantait, elle l'avait bien produit dans une petite vidéo de dix secondes sur un coup de folie, mais elle ne l'avait pas encore fait sérieusement.

La chanson sembla durée des heures tant son attention était fauchée par le regard hypnotisant de sa co-star. Quand elle arriva à la fin, Sofia voulut la remettre, encore et encore, ne désirant pas que ce moment cesse. Elle ne le causa évidemment pas et se contenta de reposer ses yeux sur la route, le bouchon dans lequel elles étaient venait de se libérer. Comme s'il avait tenu à rester actif pour qu'elles puissent profiter de cet instant hors du temps. Un silence agréable s'installa entre elles et elles continuèrent à chanter les prochaines chansons en cœur, riant quand elle se terminait. Elles passaient un excellent moment, leurs mains encore liées sur la cuisse de Sofia, Dove caressant légèrement sa peau douce du bout des doigts, créant une voluptueuse chaleur dans le bas-ventre de la jolie brune.

* * *

Les deux meilleures amies arrivèrent très tard dans la nuit. Il était trois heures du matin et Sofia était complètement éreintée. Dove avait dormi un peu dans la voiture, pendant deux heures où la brune l'avait observé, un sourire aux lèvres, mais elle était tout de même fatiguée par cette journée de route.

Elles se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans la villa d'été de la belle blonde, laissant leurs valises sur le pas de la porte. Alors que Dove se dirigeait vers la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, Sofia décida de piquer une tête dans la piscine. Elle remonta à la surface, ramenant ses cheveux en arrière et implanta un rictus machiavélique sur son amie. Elle sortit de l'eau et vint enlacer sa meilleure amie dans son dos.

La jolie blonde hurla de surprise en sentant la peau trempée et froide de Sofia entrée en contact avec la sienne, totalement sèche et chaude. La Floridienne riait devant la réaction de la star dans ses bras. Elle déposa un baiser appuyé sur son cou avant de la lâcher, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour se sécher, un sourire joueur sur les lèvres que Dove ne put voir.

Elle resta un moment debout au milieu de la cuisine, paralysée par le geste de sa meilleure amie. Ce bisou avait engendré un véritable brasier dans son bas-ventre. Elle dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour refréner ce feu qui la consumait. Après avoir mangé un sandwich au thon, elle décida d'aller dans la chambre, la fatigue la rattrapant.

Elle trouva Sofia allongée dans le lit qu'elles allaient partager. Elle ne portait qu'un tee-shirt nuancé de bleu et un mini short violet, ses cheveux encore mouillés et cascadant sur ses épaules. Elle semblait l'attendre.

— _**Dire que tu as une obsession pour Malvie est un euphémisme,**_ taquine Dove dans un sourire resplendissant, ses pupilles roulant sur le corps à découvert de Sofia.

— _**C'est toi mon obsession, jolie blonde, **_répond tout de suite la belle brune, un rictus séducteur sur les lèvres.

La jolie blonde en question piqua un fard monumental devant le regard lourd de sens de sa meilleure amie. Elle se réfugia dans la salle de bain sous le rire amusé et attendri de sa tentation. Elle devait tout de même se mettre à l'aise pour la nuit, ses vêtements étant mouillés à cause de Sofia.

Une fois habillée d'un long tee-shirt de basket et d'un boxer féminin, elle sortit de la pièce et se jeta sur le lit, s'allongeant à côté de sa meilleure amie. Sofia somnolait légèrement, mais elle avait assez de lucidité pour entreprendre ce qui allait se passer entre elles dans les prochaines minutes.

La brune, toujours installée à côté de Dove, se tourna complètement vers elle, posant sa tête sur sa main. Elle la fixa sérieusement pendant d'interminables minutes. Dove réussit avec difficulté à soutenir ce regard particulièrement perçant que lui offrait la brune et alors qu'elle allait demander à Sofia ce qu'il lui arrivait, son cœur rata à nouveau plusieurs battements.

La star née en Floride approcha son visage de celle née dans la ville émeraude, lentement. Leurs lèvres ne se retrouvaient plus qu'à quelques mouvements de l'autre et ce fut Dove qui vint chercher le contact. Gémissant de plaisir, les deux jolies actrices s'embrassaient chastement, comme si cet instant n'était qu'un rêve.

Dove passa ses mains dans la chevelure douce et soyeuse de sa meilleure amie, profitant totalement de la situation sans aucun remords, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Elle enfonça légèrement ses ongles dans son cuir chevelu, ce qui provoqua un gémissement rauque de plaisir de la part de Sofia. Prise dans le moment, les mains de la belle brune se promenèrent sur les courbes généreuses de la petite blonde, mais elle réussit à se contenir, par miracle. Elles étaient toutes les deux exténuées par la route et une discussion sur ce baiser devait avoir lieu avant un rapprochement plus intime. Elles en avaient envie l'une comme l'autre, mais la lucidité les implorait de s'en tenir là pour ce soir.

Mettant un terme à cet échange dans un même mouvement, elles se fixèrent avec une dévotion dans le regard avant que la plus petite des deux vienne se réfugier dans les bras de la plus grande. Sofia accueillit sa meilleure amie contre elle, dans un sourire satisfait. Elles s'endormirent dans cette position, les jambes emmêlées et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

* * *

_**J'espère que ce petit écrit vous aura plus. Je vais en faire une suite, comme je l'ai dis dans le résumé de la fiction. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où ira cette histoire, mais je voulais en écrire une sur les actrices et non sur les personnages. Maintenant, c'est chose faite ! :-D **_

_**Chaque OS sera une suite ( plus ou moins ) au précédent. Ce ne sera pas des histoires différentes. :-) **_

_**Je n'ai pas de rythme de publication. Je publierais quand les écrits seront prêt !**_ _**:-) **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	2. Partie 2 - Poor Unfortunate Souls

_**Petites listes des surnoms que j'emplois afin de décrire chaque personnage : **_

_**\- Dove : **La star née à Seattle, Seattleite, la femme aux cheveux dorés, Chloé ( uniquement via Sofia et faisant référence à son véritable prénom ), l'interprète de Mal, l'ancienne star de Liv et Maddie, Dovey et Blondie ( uniquement via China ) ( J'en oublie sûrement xD ) _

_**\- Sofia :** La noiraude ( pour sa couleur de cheveux très sombre ), Sof', l'interprète d'Evie, la star née en Floride, la Floridienne, la déesse grecque, la bilingue ou __trilingue ( elle parle Anglais, Français et Espagnol couramment ), la colombienne, la plus âgée du groupe / duo ( Elle a 26 ans contre 23 pour Dove / Sarah et 21 pour China ) _auteur-compositeur-interprête ( Pareil, j'ai dû en oublié xD )

_**\- China : **Bambi et " What's My Name" girl ( uniquement via Dove et Bambi est le véritable surnom de China xD ), la Géorgienne, la star née en Géorgie, la plus jeune du groupe / duo, l'Afro-Américaine, l'Africaine, l'interprète d'Uma,_ _la plus jeune des filles de la famille McClain, Chi' ( Uniquement via Sofia )._

_**\- Sarah : **Sarah-Boo ( uniquement via China / Clin d'œil au surnom donnée par Audrey à Ben soit Benny-Boo ), l'interprète d'Audrey, la Canadienne, la danseuse._

* * *

_**Résumé : **_L'appel de China pour prévenir Dove de leur arrivée à elle et Sarah.

_Cette fiction a été arrangée et modifiée pour combler les troues laissés par l'abscence de partie consacrée à China et Sarah. Je souhaite également vous avertir que ses parties possèdes des scènes intimes. Merci !_

* * *

_**Poor infortunate souls : Chinara **_

— _**Est-ce que tu es obligée de m'appeler à cette heure-ci, China ? **_Demande Dove d'une voix endormie. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Sarah avait dit la même chose à sa petite amie, encore allongée dans le lit à ses côtés.

Pour toute réponse, la star bouclée sourit innocemment à la Canadienne et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Elles étaient en couple depuis peu de temps et personne n'était au courant. Cela leur allait, évidemment, et elles trouvaient cela excitant de devoir se cacher aux yeux des autres. Même si, parfois, l'interprète d'Audrey voulait montrer au monde entier qu'elle était amoureuse de cette femme pétillante et pleine de malice.

— _**Dove chérie, il est six heures du matin, c'est une heure totalement décente pour appeler une amie,**_ ricane China en caressant le bras de sa partenaire distraitement, faisant frissonner la principale intéressée.

— _**Si tu le dis. **_Abdique la jolie blonde, souhaitant raccrocher le plus vite possible aux vues de l'heure et de Sofia présente dans son lit, mais son amie entendit le léger rire de Sofia derrière elle. Un immense sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres, provoquant un haussement de soucis de la part de Sarah qui la fixait depuis le début de leur conversation téléphonique.

— _**Est-ce que je viens de rêver ou c'était la voix de Sofia ? Dovey, petite cachotière, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu dormais avec notre déesse grecque !**_ s'exclame-t-elle en élargissant son rictus, créant une imitation parfaite sur les lèvres de Sarah.

— _**Bambi, nous dormons ensemble depuis bientôt trois ans. C'est ma meilleure amie, arrête de t'imaginer des choses à notre sujet, **_soupire Dove dont l'élocution trahissait quelque chose que China ne pouvait deviner et cela l'exaspéra au plus haut point.

— _**Dis-moi que vous avez fait des choses pendant cette nuit. Un baiser peut-être ?**_ Demande la Géorgienne avec un espoir non feint, faisant glousser sa petite amie.

— _**Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles à six heures du matin, China ? **_Sonde Dove en éludant sa question volontairement comme elle en avait l'habitude lorsque son amie partait dans ses délires. Délires qui n'en étaient plus vraiment.

China ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point ses espérances avaient été récompensées quant aux événements de la veille. Sofia câlinait le bras de Dove avec un sourire séducteur, ce qui perturba bien plus la blonde qu'elle ne pouvait le penser. Elle fut néanmoins arrachée de l'air tentateur de la grande brune par la voix amusée de son amie.

— _**Préparez-vous parce qu'on vient profiter de ta piscine dans quelques heures. Le temps de rouler jusqu'à ta villa !**_ s'écrit la star afro-américaine dans un large sourire joyeux.

Décidant de sauver Dove de son incroyable petite amie, Sarah se déplaça dans le lit pour se mettre à califourchon au-dessus de China. Prise entre deux feux, la plus jeune de la bande eut du mal à résister aux petits coups de bassin que donner sa chère et tendre contre son ventre. Munie d'un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle souhaitait soutirer, Sarah commença à caresser les cuisses de China qui eut toute la peine du monde à se retenir de gémir.

Elle voulut écourter la conversation avec sa meilleure amie aux vues des projets de la châtaine et du feu qu'elle venait de rallumer dans son bas-ventre, mais l'objet de ses désirs l'en empêcha. Comme hypnotisé par l'audace de Sarah, la plus jeune se laissa faire, essayant de comprendre et de répondre à Dove tout en subissant les assauts de plus en plus précis et intimes de Sarah.

— _**Non… Non, nous ne sommes pas loin. Je passe mes vacances chez Sarah, **_ne put s'empêcher de dévoiler China, son regard plongé dans celui de la concernée qui avait un sourcil arquer d'amusement. Sa voix tremblait alors que la main de sa petite amie glissait avec sensualité sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, répondant à l'impétuosité de la jeune femme.

— _**Est-ce que ça va, Bambi ? Tu as l'air étrange tout d'un coup,**_ suspectes la star de Seattle en ayant remarqué les soubresauts dans la voix de son amie ainsi que sa respiration devenant peu à peu chaotique.

— **Non, non, je vais très bien, Dove ! Je m'imaginais juste mon cher Dofia chérie, **sourit China, vivace sous le soupire de la blonde concernée. Sarah se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant les pupilles de la plus jeune dilatées à son maximum.

Quand elle posa enfin ses doigts sur la fleur féminine de China, un rictus satisfait naquit sur ses lèvres à l'humidité déjà présente entre ses jambes, répondant à ses taquineries et ses caresses. China supplia Sarah de la laisser raccrocher, mais la brune aux cheveux lisses ne réagit qu'en introduisant un doigt en elle. China eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas gémir bruyamment sous cette intrusion délicieuse et encore plus lorsque Sarah entama des vas et vient lent, mais soutenu en elle.

Instinctivement, sa main libre vint empoigna la tête du lit de sa petite amie et son bassin commença à se mouvoir en réponse aux doigts de la femme au-dessus d'elle. Elle serra tellement fort le bois qu'il craqua légèrement, surprenant Sarah. Dans un murmure séducteur, la jeune danseuse octroya l'autorisation à sa petite amie d'enfin raccrocher avec Dove.

— _**China, si tu as fini de délirer sur notre prétendu couple, j'aimerais me rendormir. Il va falloir que je rattrape beaucoup d'heures de sommeil si je veux te supporter toute l'après-midi. **_

— _**Aucun souci, blondie ! Sarah a besoin de toute mon attention de toute façon. On arrivera vers treize heures. Bye !**_ Raccroche-t-elle prestement en jetant son téléphone sur le lit.

Elle pouvait enfin poser ses mains sur le corps nu de Sarah et elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle glissa à son tour sa main sur l'espace chaud de la féminité de sa petite amie avant de la pénétrer aisément de deux doigts. En réponse à cela, Sarah gémit bruyamment et l'imita en ajoutant, elle aussi, un deuxième doigt. Dans un rythme parfaitement coordonné entre elles, elles accélérèrent la cadence et la plus âgée du duo ne put que se cambrer en avant sous le plaisir que lui provoquaient les doigts de China.

Profitant de cette position, la brune passa sa main libre autour des épaules de son amante, ralentissant ses mouvements en venant l'embrasser amoureusement. Elle aimait retarder leurs ébats en plein milieu et d'exploiter ce petit moment pour la cajoler. Cela était grisant pour elle, mais elle savait que c'était également frustrant pour Sarah.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, la danseuse se laissa faire sans aucune résistance. Elle ne pourrait jamais l'avouer à China, mais elle aimait énormément le côté tendre et doux de sa partenaire. Surtout dans de tels instants. Elle répondit au baiser aimant de sa petite amie avec un sourire avant de continuer à se mouvoir contre elle dans une supplique silencieuse afin de la libérer.

Yeux dans les yeux, dans un élan commun, elles accélérèrent une nouvelle fois la cadence avec plus d'intensité et de puissance, forçant leurs jouissances à venir en même temps. China déposa des baisers papillon le long de la poitrine de Sarah qui essayait de reprendre sa respiration après l'orgasme qu'elle venait d'avoir en simultané avec celle qu'elle aimait.

— _**Tu es un véritable petit diable, j'espère que tu es au courant, **_susurre l'Afro-Américaine dans un sourire enjôleur, ne la quittant pas du regard.

— _**Ton diable a envie d'un deuxième round, **_lui répond-elle naturellement en se déhanchant très près de son intimité, la frôlant avec la sienne par inadvertance, ce qui envoyait des coups d'électricité dans le ventre de China.

— _**Mon diable passera toujours avant le reste,**_ accepte la plus jeune en retournant la situation, la faisant basculer à sa place initiale pour se retrouver au-dessus de la brune. Munie d'un sourire coquin, elle descendit son visage et son corps jusqu'à la fleur de sa chérie, provoquant chez Sarah une nouvelle chanson charnelle aider de sa langue.

* * *

Elles étaient en voiture depuis un moment déjà et elles n'arriveraient que dans une heure. Sarah s'était endormie après seulement dix minutes de trajets, exténuée par les deux heures d'intenses plaisirs charnels qu'elles avaient pratiqués. Elle se réveillait sur l'air de la chanson du personnage de sa petite amie. Ce détail fit sourire la jeune femme qui posa sa main sur la cuisse de la conductrice quand elle sût émerger complètement.

— _**Toujours sur cette chanson,**_ réplique-t-elle en embrassant la joue de China, ce qui provoqua sa gaieté.

— _**À jamais sur cette chanson, **_corrige la star qui croisa ses doigts à ceux de Sarah. Tu as bien dormi, mon cœur ? Lui demande-t-elle d'une intonation extrêmement douce et amoureuse, faisant s'envoler le cœur de la concerner.

— _**Oui, il faut dire que tu m'as épuisée avant de partir, **_commente-t-elle, la voix pleine de sous-entendus.

— _**Tu n'as pas été totalement innocente dans cette affaire, Sarah-Boo, **_se moque légèrement la star venue de Géorgie en baisant le dos de la main de sa compagne.

La brune aux cheveux lisses accepta cette réponse de la part de sa chérie et un silence s'installa entre elles. Elles étaient bien l'une avec l'autre, apaisée et amoureuse. Sarah caressait doucement les doigts de China pendant qu'elle conduisait et elle observait le paysage défilé à toute allure devant ses yeux. Quand soudain, sa petite amie coupa la musique, semblant en chercher une autre en particulier.

– _**Arrêter « What's My Name », c'est étrange. Même pour toi, mon ange,**_ souligne Sarah en haussant un sourcil sous le sourire espiègle de China.

– _**J'ai chanté une autre chanson pour « Descendants 2 »,**_ révèle simplement l'interprète d'Uma en activant la piste qu'elle venait de trouver.

Sarah la reconnut tout de suite aux premières paroles chantées par sa petite amie. C'était une version rap de « Poor Unfortunate Souls » qui n'avait pas été retenue pour le court-métrage, mais qui avait été ajoutée à l'album du film. Sarah en avait entendu parler par Dove et Sofia, mais elle ne l'avait jamais écouté. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Elle se laissa bercer par la voix caverneuse d'Uma, profitant d'une interprétation live de la part de son artiste en même temps. Elle se sentait hypnotisée par cette musique, attirée par cette voix aussi mélodieuse que sarcastique. China jouait de sa séduction pour drainer le regard et l'intention de sa partenaire sur elle, glissant sa main sur sa cuisse avec chaleur.

Le corps de Sarah répondit aux avances de ce toucher, mais bien que la peau de China sur la sienne lui avait toujours fait de l'effet, c'était bien la chanson qui provoquait ses sens et engendrait un feu dévastateur dans son ventre, se logeant ensuite dans son intimité. Elle n'en revenait pas de l'effet destructeur qu'une simple voix déclenché chez elle. De l'effet que lui faisait China.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour une personne jusqu'ici et c'était une sensation aussi exaltante que terrifiante. Quand la musique se termina, Sarah se retrouvait à bout de souffle, comme si sa partenaire venait de lui faire l'amour des centaines et des centaines de fois. Comment peut-elle être encore excitée à ce point après les nombreux orgasmes qu'elle avait eus dans la matinée ?

– _**Est-ce que je remets la chanson ou je reste sur « What's My Name » ?**_ Questionne la plus jeune du couple avec un petit sourire amusé en coin. Elle était témoin de l'effet que sa voix venait de créer chez sa compagne et se retenait de faire une remarque sur ce phénomène, trouvant bien plus intéressant de la taquiner.

— _**Si tu veux que je te saute dessus, ce qui entraînera un accident, oui, **_réplique du tac au tac la jolie brune en posant son regard dévoré de désir dans celui, tentateur et taquin, de la belle africaine.

Dans un rire mélodieux, China restitua sa chanson favorite, consciente que sa petite amie rongeait son frein pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Le but n'étant pas de provoquer un carambolage alors qu'elles arrivaient chez Dove dans une petite demi-heure. Sarah gardait évidemment à l'esprit la vengeance qu'elle devra assouvir en réponse à cet état de désir dans lequel était à présent piégée.

* * *

_**Voilà ! Bon, j'espère que vous avez apprécier cette partie écrite pour allonger un peu l'histoire et donner plus d'explication, combler les trous dans l'histoire ! **_

_**Je n'ai pas de rythme de publication. Je publierais quand les écrits seront prêt !**_ _**:-)**_

_**Bisous à vous tous ! :-***_


	3. Partie 3 - What's my Name ?

_**Petites listes des surnoms que j'emplois afin de décrire chaque personnage :**_

_**\- Dove : **La star née à Seattle, Seattleite, la femme aux cheveux dorés, Chloé ( uniquement via Sofia et faisant référence à son véritable prénom ), l'interprète de Mal, l'ancienne star de Liv et Maddie, Dovey et Blondie ( uniquement via China ) ( J'en oublie sûrement xD )_

_**\- Sofia :** La noiraude ( pour sa couleur de cheveux très sombre ), Sof', l'interprète d'Evie, la star née en Floride, la Floridienne, la déesse grecque, la bilingue ou __trilingue ( elle parle Anglais, Français et Espagnol couramment ), la colombienne, la plus âgée du groupe / duo ( Elle a 26 ans contre 23 pour Dove / Sarah et 21 pour China ) _auteur-compositeur-interprête ( Pareil, j'ai dû en oublié xD )

_**\- China : **Bambi et " What's My Name" girl ( uniquement via Dove et Bambi est le véritable surnom de China xD ), la Géorgienne, la star née en Géorgie, la plus jeune du groupe / duo, l'Afro-Américaine, l'Africaine, l'interprète d'Uma,_ _la plus jeune des filles de la famille McClain, Chi' ( Uniquement via Sofia )._

_**\- Sarah : **Sarah-Boo ( uniquement via China / Clin d'œil au surnom donnée par Audrey à Ben soit Benny-Boo ), l'interprète d'Audrey, la Canadienne, la danseuse._

* * *

_**Résumé : **_Deux personnes s'incrustent dans la semaine de vacances de Dove et Sofia pour le plus grand malheur de la blonde.

_Cette fiction a été arrangée et modifiée pour combler les troues laissés par l'abscence de partie consacrée à China et Sarah. Je souhaite également vous avertir que ses parties possèdes des scènes intimes. Merci !_

* * *

_**What's my Name ? : Dofia**_

— _**Sofia, elles arrivent !**_ S'écrie Dove avec excitation en attendant ses amis, debout devant la fenêtre d'où elle sautillait d'impatience.

— _**Pas la peine de hurler, je suis juste derrière toi, Chloé, **_susurre la star floridienne en venant encercler la taille de la blonde avec ses bras.

L'actrice de la ville émeraude frissonna à la sensation du souffle de sa co-star dans son cou, frémissant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher quand Sofia déposa un doux baiser sur sa nuque.

— _**Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté ?**_ Se plaint l'ancienne interprète de Liv et Maddie en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle regrettait sa décision.

— _**Parce que China t'a suppliée pour venir le temps d'une journée avec Sarah pour profiter de la piscine. Tu ne sais pas dire non à China, Chlo' et tu voulais attendre notre petite discussion pour me savourer. Sans aucune raison d'ailleurs, puisque je t'appartiens déjà toute entière.**_

L'intonation de la brune était basse et dangereuse, mais Dove ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Pour elle, son timbre de voix ressemblait à une mélodie envoûtante et séduisante. Une tentation. Malgré son envie d'être totalement isolé avec elle, la deuxième star avait eu peur de se retrouver seule avec la châtaine. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'aller plus loin avec elle sans discuter de leur relation et de leur futur alors elle avait accepté la demande de China sans s'en rendre compte.

Elles n'avaient pas vu Sarah depuis un an, l'interprète d'Audrey n'avait pas trouvé de disponibilité pour jouer son rôle dans le dernier film en date. Sofia n'était pas vexée de devoir partager sa journée, et Dove, avec les deux jeunes femmes. Elle adorait China et sa joie de vivre ainsi que sa dynamique avec Sarah qui était elle-même sa seconde meilleure amie. La star afro-américaine connaissait son homonyme canadien depuis bien longtemps.

Les bras de l'actrice brune se resserrèrent autour du ventre de Dove pour la rapprocher un peu plus d'elle, mettant sa tête sur son épaule. La blonde se laissa aller en arrière, reposant son dos contre la poitrine de l'interprète d'Evie qui embrassa les cheveux devant elle avec affection. Elles s'étaient réveillées, il y a moins de trois heures, avec l'appel de China. Sa voix hurlait à travers le téléphone qu'elle arrivait avec Sarah dans deux heures.

— _**Je pense, effectivement, qu'une discussion s'impose pour ce soir, belle blonde, mais pour l'heure, profitons de nos amies et de leur joie de vivre. **_Murmure la chanteuse brune avant d'apposer un deuxième baiser sur les cheveux d'or. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le hall de la maison. Dove resta un instant à dévorer Sofia du regard, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour réfréner ses pulsions.

Frustrée, la fille émeraude retint sa meilleure amie par le poignet, la tira vers elle et attrapa sa nuque avec fermeté pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une avidité qu'elle n'avait pas montrée la veille. Sofia se laissa faire, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Elle lui rendit son baiser, glissant ses mains dans la chevelure soyeuse de sa meilleure amie. Elle profita de cet échange pour agripper la lèvre de Dove entre ses dents, la faisant couiner de plaisir.

Elles stoppèrent leur échange en entendant une musique bien trop forte provenir de l'extérieur de la maison. Dove plongea son regard dans celui de Sofia. Elles partagèrent un sourire heureux et tendre et d'un commun accord, elles ouvrirent la porte de la villa pour saluer leurs deux amies, sans parler de ce baiser. Il n'y a rien à dire pour le moment. Leur priorité résidait à profiter de cette journée et de s'amuser.

— _**Dove, ma chérie !**_ Hurle China en quittant sa voiture bleue pour se jeter dans les bras de la concerner.

Pendant que les deux ennemies à l'écran effectuaient leur danse de bienvenue, qu'elles avaient confectionnée sur le tournage, Sarah s'approcha de Sofia, un large sourire sur les lèvres. La grande brune vint enlacer la plus petite avec plaisir, embrassant ses joues arrondies et adorables. Elles fixèrent ensemble les deux énergumènes qu'était Dove et China avec le même degré d'intensité.

— _**Ç'a été le voyage avec cette pile électrique ?**_ Demande Sofia à Sarah après un moment, amusée par la vigueur de leur amie alors que celle-ci tapait dans la main de la fille à la chevelure dorée qu'elle désirait.

— _**China est adorable. Son énergie est remarquable, mais elle reste épuisante. Je dois bien l'avouer. Elle n'a pas arrêté de chanter « What's My Name » avec un nombre incalculable de voix différentes, **_soupire l'interprète d'Audrey, défaitiste, mais avec tout de même un sourire sur les lèvres.

— _**Elle a une obsession pour cette chanson, **_commente l'auteur-compositrice avec amusement. Son sourcil se haussa de lui-même en scrutant Dove et China qui s'avancer vers elles.

– _**Sof' ! **_Hurle de nouveau la plus jeune des filles de la famille McClain. Elle lui offrit une accolade plus sobre, mais chaleureuse.

Les pupilles de Sofia furent attirées par celle de Dove. Elle la fixait étrangement, les sourcils froncés. La star venue de Floride s'accorda un petit sourire attendri et réjoui en identifiant l'éclat de jalousie dans le bleu pur des océans devant elle. Elle eut le temps de hausser un sourcil avant que China interrompe leur étreinte.

Elle attrapa la main de la Canadienne afin de la tirer à sa suite et elles entrèrent dans la villa. Sofia resta immobile, amusée du comportement rafraîchissant de la pétillante noiraude avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie.

— _**Je peux savoir ce qu'était ce regard ?**_ Titille un peu la grande brune d'une voix joueuse, souriant largement.

– _**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Sof',**_ lui répond la comédienne d'une mauvaise foi ancrée dans son intonation.

Elle voulut dépasser l'autre star, mais fut emprisonnée dans ses bras. L'interprète d'Evie approcha son visage de l'oreille de Dove, soufflant légèrement sur son lobe pour la provoquer une réaction chez Dove. Celle-ci se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas donner satisfaction à sa tentation.

— _**La jalousie est adorable à observer sur ton visage, chérie,**_ susurre la chanteuse d'une voix chaude et sensuelle. Son ton fit tressaillir la petite blonde dans ses bras.

Elle posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes, profitant d'êtres seuls devant leur maison. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes avant que Sofia l'arrête sous le gémissement de protestation de Dove. Un sourire aguicheur, mais surtout démoniaque sur les lèvres, la Floridienne recula de quelques pas, ses pupilles chocolat plongées dans les océans ravageurs de son amie.

Elle invita la star de Seattle à la suivre, avançant sa main comme un prince le proposerait à sa princesse. Amusée et possédant un éclair provocateur dans le regard, Dove dépassa sa meilleure amie d'elle-même, refusant la main tendue de Sofia. Celle-ci la suivit des yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle trouvait Dove incroyablement sexy à cet instant. Elle la rejoignit à l'intérieur avec un large sourire joueur sur les lèvres.

* * *

La journée avait déjà bien avancé, les quatre stars de « Descendants » profitaient de la piscine. China et Dove d'un côté puis Sarah et Sofia de l'autre. La voix venue de Californie jouait beaucoup à rendre celle de Seattle jalouse. Elle la trouvait adorable et c'était amusant de voir cette étincelle devenir petit à petit un feu. Elle s'en délectait.

La chanteuse s'était trouvée un second passe-temps. Elle s'était mise en tête de soutirer certaines informations à la star sur sa relation avec China. Elles étaient allongées dans le jacuzzi, profitant de la relaxation qu'apportent les mouvements de l'eau. La danseuse avait éludé toutes les allusions de Sofia jusqu'ici, mais son regard ne pouvait pas mentir. Elle fixait China comme elle, elle fixait Dove.

— _**Tu sais, tu devrais te lancer. Je suis sûr que tu ne le regretterais pas, **_soulève Sofia avec innocence, mais son expression en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

— _**Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles,**_ nie la jolie Canadienne, imitant parfaitement son amie.

Sofia ne répondit pas, mais haussa les sourcils en fixant intensément Sarah. Après un instant à soutenir difficilement le regard scrutateur de la Floridienne, elle souffla de résiliation sous le sourire vainqueur de sa co-star.

— _**Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi, Sofia, **_réplique Sarah à la surprise de la brune qui écarquilla les yeux pendant quelques secondes, ce que remarqua son amie.

— _**Qui te dit que je n'ai pas déjà passé le cap,**_ lui répondit la châtaine du tac au tac d'une voix jouée. Elle traînait un regard lourd de sens sur Dove en s'adressant à Sarah.

— _**Non ! Vous avez enfin passé le cap ? Depuis le temps qu'on attend ça ! China va être aux anges !**_ s'extasie la petite brune en voguant son élocution entre ses deux amies dans un sourire éblouissant.

— _**Interdiction de lui en parler, Sarah ! Nous n'avons échangé que trois baisers pour l'instant. Depuis hier soir. Chloé ne veut pas le faire savoir pour le moment. **_L'interromps Sofia en baissant légèrement le ton, rendant ses paroles bien plus secrètes qu'elles n'auraient dû l'être.

— _**Je comprends, mais vu comment China te fixe, je pense que Dove vient de le lui avouer,**_ ricane la canadienne en montrant leurs deux amies d'un coup de menton.

En se tournant vers le groupe d'énergumènes, Sofia put constater les regards choqués et insistants de la star afro-américaine sur sa personne. Une œillade sur son amie blonde lui donna l'exactitude des doutes de Sarah. Dove regardait absolument partout sauf la grande brune avant d'enfin risquer un regard en biais sur Sofia. Elle se mordait la lèvre dans un geste de remords, fautive de ne pas avoir su résister aux assauts incessants de China.

— _**C'est pour ça que Dove te fixe comme si elle allait te dévorer et qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de me tuer du regard. **_Commente Sarah avec un amusement certain dans la voix alors que China se précipitait vers elles.

— _**On n'a pas oublié de me dire quelque chose ?**_ Questionne l'interprète d'Uma pendant qu'elle s'assoit sur ses genoux, un air goguenard sur le visage.

— _**Je croyais que tu voulais attendre notre conversation pour leur dire, **_intervient Sofia en scrutant Dove avec un petit sourire amusé, ne repoussant pas China pour autant.

L'ancienne tête d'affiche de Liv et Maddie fronça des sourcils à cette précision, ignorant complètement les paroles de sa belle. Dans une expression contrariée, elle s'avança vers les deux amies, attrapa le bras de la plus jeune d'entre elles pour la tirer des genoux de Sofia. Elle s'y installa ensuite devant le regard amusé de China et de Sarah.

La star blonde passa ses bras autour des épaules de sa partenaire de jeu avant de s'allonger sur elle, nichant son visage dans son cou. Celle-ci enveloppa le corps de Dove dans une étreinte serrée, déposa un bisou sur son front et caressa tendrement la peau de ses avant-bras.

— _**Elle m'a forcé à le lui dire, Sof',**_ se plaint la jeune femme à la chevelure dorée d'une petite voix à son oreille. Avec une expression sérieuse, elle accorda son attention à China qui lui offrait un sourire innocent tout en reculant de quelques pas.

— _**Désolée, mais elle n'est pas très discrète de fusiller Sarah du regard quand elle ose poser, ne serait-ce, qu'une main sur toi. **_Se défend l'interprète d'Uma en levant les mains en l'air en signe de paix, s'installant sur les genoux de Sarah qui l'accueillit avec joie.

— _**Je pourrais en dire autant pour toi, Chi',**_ répond la plus âgée des quatre d'une élocution lourde de sens sous le petit rire de Dove dans son cou.

— _**Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, Sof', **_réplique la plus jeune du groupe avec un rictus placé sur les lèvres.

— _**Vous mentez très mal. Toutes les deux, **_affirme Sofia, voguant ses pupilles entre ses deux amies avant de lever les yeux au ciel, caressant en même temps les cheveux de la blonde dans ses bras.

China et Sarah imitèrent Sofia devant le comportement des deux interprètes. Elles se fixèrent un moment avant de hocher la tête d'un même mouvement, un sourire identique sur les lèvres. Sofia fronça les sourcils à cet échange de regard et devina que ses deux amies avaient quelque chose derrière la tête.

La star née à Vancouver fut la première à se lever des genoux de sa coéquipière. Loin d'être rassurante, elle attrapa la main de la première pour la sortir des bras de la deuxième. La blonde essaya de résister, mais China se trouvait être plus forte qu'elle et elle ne put qu'abdiquer. Sofia voulut intervenir à son tour, mais fut couper dans son élan par Sarah.

Imitant son amie, la Canadienne avait agrippé la main de la grande brune, la tirant à elle pour la lever de sa place. Les deux stars enfin debout, China et Sarah les poussèrent jusqu'à la chambre, les enfermant dedans sous les cris d'indignation de Dove et le rire comique de Sofia. Les deux énergumènes ricanèrent et se tapèrent leurs poings l'un au-dessus de l'autre avec un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

— _**Vous ne sortirez pas de cette chambre tant que cette histoire de discussion ne sera pas réglée,**_ annonce China d'une voix vacillante entre l'hilarité et le sérieux.

— _**Ça se paiera, China !**_ menace Dove, outrée devant les gestes de ses deux amies. La réaction passive de Sofia l'indigna également. La belle brune se délectait d'être enfermée dans une pièce avec la fille aux cheveux d'or.

— _**Tu lui as aussi parlé de ça ? Tu es sûr que tu voulais vraiment attendre, Chloé ?**_ comprit China de l'autre côté de la porte. Sofia était bien plus amusée que Dove de la petite initiative de ses amies.

— _**Je laisse la clef à quelques mètres sous la porte. Vous pourrez l'attraper quand tout sera réglé entre vous. On patiente dans la piscine, prenez votre temps,**_ leur apprend la Géorgienne dont l'hilarité s'entendait très bien.

— _**China ! Reviens ici !**_ Réprimande Dove, dont la voix avait baissé de quelques octaves.

—_**What's My Name? **_S'écrit la plus jeune du groupe dans un rire goguenard, ne manquant pas une occasion de sortir la phrase fétiche de son personnage.

— _**China !**_ Hurle à nouveau Dove, faisant ricaner l'intéressé ainsi que la Canadienne qui retournèrent sur leurs pas.

— _**Ne faites pas de folie dans notre piscine !**_ s'exclame tout de même Sofia, amusée, sous le petit cri d'indignation de sa meilleure amie.

* * *

_**J'espère que vous avez aimer cette deuxième partie comme la première ! J'ai hâte de voir vos avis ! :-D **_

_**Je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire, surtout l'intervention de China et Sarah à la fin xD **_

_**Chaque OS sera une suite ( plus ou moins ) au précédent. Ce ne sera pas des histoires différentes. :-)**_

_**Je n'ai pas de rythme de publication. Je publierais quand les écrits seront prêt !**_ _**:-)**_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	4. Partie 4 - Space Between

_**Petites listes des surnoms que j'emplois afin de décrire chaque personnage :**_

_**\- Dove : **La star née à Seattle, Seattleite, la femme aux cheveux dorés, Chloé ( uniquement via Sofia et faisant référence à son véritable prénom ), l'interprète de Mal, l'ancienne star de Liv et Maddie, Dovey et Blondie ( uniquement via China ) ( J'en oublie sûrement xD )_

_**\- Sofia :** La noiraude ( pour sa couleur de cheveux très sombre ), Sof', l'interprète d'Evie, la star née en Floride, la Floridienne, la déesse grecque, la bilingue ou __trilingue ( elle parle Anglais, Français et Espagnol couramment ), la colombienne, la plus âgée du groupe / duo ( Elle a 26 ans contre 23 pour Dove / Sarah et 21 pour China ) _auteur-compositeur-interprête ( Pareil, j'ai dû en oublié xD )

_**\- China : **Bambi et " What's My Name" girl ( uniquement via Dove et Bambi est le véritable surnom de China xD ), la Géorgienne, la star née en Géorgie, la plus jeune du groupe / duo, l'Afro-Américaine, l'Africaine, l'interprète d'Uma,_ _la plus jeune des filles de la famille McClain, Chi' ( Uniquement via Sofia )._

_**\- Sarah : **Sarah-Boo ( uniquement via China / Clin d'œil au surnom donnée par Audrey à Ben soit Benny-Boo ), l'interprète d'Audrey, la Canadienne, la danseuse._

* * *

_**Résumé : **_Enfermées dans leur chambre par China et Sarah, Dove et Sofia commence une discussion sérieuse sur leur relation.

_Cette fiction a été arrangée et modifiée pour combler les troues laissés par l'abscence de partie consacrée à China et Sarah. Je souhaite également vous avertir que ses parties possèdes des scènes intimes. Merci !_

* * *

_**Space Between : Dofia**_

— _**Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Elles nous ont enfermés, Sof' !**_ s'exclame la petite blonde d'une voix basse. Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et lève ses sourcils d'indignation sous le comportement de Sofia.

— _**Tu les connais. Elles auraient pu faire pire que ça, **_s'amuse grandement la fille venue de Floride d'une intonation espiègle. Elle s'avance vers celle aux cheveux d'or dans une démarche féline._** Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'être enfermés avec moi te déplaît, chérie, **_annonce-t-elle sensuellement. Elle insista sur le surnom qu'elle avait donné naturellement à Dove en arborant un rictus malicieux. La jeune femme bloqua la plus petite du groupe contre la porte.

Dove se retrouva piégée par Sofia et sa voix tout aussi séduisante que provocatrice. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour refréner le désir que sa suggestion vient de créer dans son bas ventre. Entendre ses surnoms faits accélérer son cœur d'une manière qu'elle n'avait jamais connu jusqu'ici. Pourtant, sa lucidité lui interdisait de se jeter sur sa camarade.

Sofia le remarqua dans les pupilles de sa belle, mais elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Elle ne comprenait pas ses raisons, mais elle attendait ses explications avec impatience, bien qu'elle lui laisse le temps nécessaire pour se confier à elle. Elle la connaissait assez pour deviner le sujet et clairement, Sofia ne voulait plus être son amie. Elle souhaitait être tellement plus.

C'est pourquoi elle effaça son attitude provocatrice et sensuelle pour ne dépeindre que son amour et sa dévotion envers la star née dans la ville d'émeraude. Doucement, elle supprima le piège de ses bras qui entourer son amie et se recula en arborant un sourire rassurant.

Dove était surprise de ce revirement de caractère de la part de Sofia. La noiraude était sûre d'elle et adorait séduire. La blonde en avait l'habitude et elle aimait ça. Alors voir la grande brune quitter ce comportement et s'éloigner d'elle lui faisait l'effet d'un couteau en plein cœur et la douleur céda à la terreur. La possibilité que la chanteuse joue avec elle était devenue inconcevable pour elle.

La noiraude possédait son organe vital entre les mains et il ne tenait qu'à elle de l'écraser comme un vulgaire morceau de gâteau. Elle se jeta sur le dos de la star auto-compositrice, refermant fermement ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il était hors de question de laisser cela se produire. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour la garder auprès d'elle.

Elle ne supporterait pas de découvrir que tout n'était qu'un jeu pour sa meilleure amie. Pas après avoir enfin goûté à ses lèvres. Elle se retint de trembler contre le corps de Sofia, se mordant la lippe jusqu'au sang pour ça. Son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à relâcher la comédienne. Elle s'en retrouvait incapable.

L'interprète d'Evie était surprise par la réaction de Dove. Elle ne bougea pas, encerclée par ses bras légèrement tremblants. Elle pouvait le sentir. Elle n'avait pas voulu s'éloigner de la blonde, mais juste s'installait à son aise sur le lit. Cette réaction de la part de Dove lui accorda tout de même certaines réponses.

— _**Chloé,**_ murmure-t-elle de sa voix teintée de douceur et de compréhension. Elle se tourna dans les bras de la jeune femme pour lui faire face. Elle avait le regard baissé et Sofia devina rapidement qu'elle pleurait.

Elle ne sut supporter cette idée et glissa ses doigts sous le menton de la blonde pour relever son visage. Lentement, parce qu'elle avait besoin de sa tendresse et de son amour, la star de Floride posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa meilleure amie avec une délicatesse irréelle. Soutenu par un goût de sang, le baiser était différent de tous les autres. Il était teinté de sentiments et de sécurité, ce qui détendit l'ancienne tête d'affiche de Liv et Maddie.

— _**Je ne m'éloignerais jamais de toi, Chloé. Qu'importe ce qu'il se passe, je resterais avec toi. Nous sommes une équipe. Une famille, mais je ne veux pas être ton amie. Je ne le veux plus, **_s'enquit la grande noiraude en essuyant les larmes de Dove sur ses joues. Elle sourit en la sentant se raidir à l'extrême sous ses paroles. _**Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là,**_ lui assure-t-elle en posant son front contre le sien._** Je t'aime, Chloé. C'est pour cette unique raison que je ne souhaite plus être ton amie. Je veux être plus. Laisse-moi être tellement plus pour toi,**_ la supplie-t-elle en caressant sa joue avec une tendresse irréelle.

Dove ne sut quoi répondre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait pas confiance en sa voix. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine d'une façon délicieusement douloureuse, mais elle s'en moquait. Cette prétendue douleur n'en était pas une. Comment peut-elle ressentir de la douleur alors que la femme qu'elle aime venait de lui confirmer la réciprocité de ses sentiments ?

Trouvant l'instant idyllique, elle glissa sa main le long du bras de Sofia et remonta lentement jusqu'à sa nuque, profitant simplement de cette douceur unique. Elle se devait d'avoir un point d'ancrage pour ne pas se perdre dans le rêve. Elle vivait dans un songe éveillé pour elle et la jolie blonde ne voulait pas revenir à la réalité de force, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Elle sentait encore les lèvres pulpeuses de Sofia sur les siennes et elle prenait pleinement conscience du concret de la situation. Une réalité où sa meilleure amie avait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Une réalité où elle allait pouvoir l'aimer sans craindre qu'on lui arrache ce bonheur. Elle sourit soudainement, son front toujours posé contre celui de la star auto-compositrice.

— _**Tu peux le redire ?**_ Lui demande-t-elle d'une petite voix vacillante entre les pleurs et un sourire épanoui. Elle sentait, seulement à cet instant, les douces mains de sa meilleure amie glissées dans son dos pour la réconforter, ce qui agrandissait un peu plus son sourire.

— _**Je t'aime, Chloé,**_ répète Sofia sans hésitation, sans réflexion et d'une intonation diablement sucrée. Sa prise sur la jeune femme se raffermissait afin de la maintenir au plus proche de son corps.

Dove releva les yeux, qu'elle avait gardés fermés, sur Sofia et une légère touche rouge s'installa sur ses joues quand elle rencontra le regard adorateur et tellement sincère de sa meilleure amie. Elle comprenait, à ce moment précis, qu'elles allaient devenir définitivement bien plus. Ses doutes et ses peurs s'envolèrent grâce à ce regard et un large sourire heureux remplaça l'air désespéré et blessé de la jolie blonde.

Sans demander son reste, elle pressa la nuque de l'interprète d'Evie et scella leurs lèvres dans une nouvelle dynamique. Dans une nouvelle promesse. Sofia n'était plus sa meilleure amie à présent. Elle était enfin devenue bien plus que ça. Elle était la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Son âme sœur. Dove réclama l'accès à la bouche de Sofia. Qu'elle reçut en quelques secondes.

Le baiser doux fut remplacé par un autre bien plus langoureux. Elles se laissaient totalement aller dans cette interaction. Sofia porta Dove en la prenant par les cuisses et la jolie blonde sauta dans ses bras, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle la plaqua ensuite contre la porte dans un grand bruit sourd, possédée par l'énergie et la bestialité de ce baiser.

Dove avait gémi en sentant le bois rencontré son dos avec violence, mais elle n'avait pas eu mal. Son bassin se mouvait contre le ventre de Sofia. Elle désirait plus, bien plus. La star de Floride le devina, mais malgré son envie de la faire sienne, elle ralentit ses assauts. Elle ne laissa pas pour autant la star de Seattle redescendre et colla son corps contre le sien pour la maintenir plus facilement.

— _**Je t'aime aussi, Sofia,**_ avoue enfin l'interprète de Mal d'une petite voix adorable et chargée d'émotion.

Ses lèvres étaient enflées suite à ses échanges bouillants, ce qui provoquait une vague de chaleur inégalée dans le corps de la pulpeuse noiraude. Ses bras reposaient autour de ses épaules et un large sourire ornait son visage. Elle plongea son regard dans celui, envoûtant, de sa désormais petite amie.

— _**Maintenant que le Dofia est réel. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire de même avec le Mavie, **_réplique la star de Floride d'une voix terriblement voluptueuse, mais tout de même teintée d'amusement.

– _**China a peut-être une obsession pour la chanson d'Uma, mais toi, Sof', tu en as une pour Mal et Evie, **_ricane Dove en frappant légèrement et avec douceur l'épaule de sa partenaire de cinéma.

– _**Mon obsession, c'est toi, Chlo'. Je ne supporte pas qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartient. Qu'on embrasse ce qui m'appartient,**_ révèle la chanteuse latine d'une voix possessive, faisant frémir et vibrer de plaisir celle qu'elle aimait.

Munie d'un énorme sourire joueur et attendri, Dove captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres de sa petite amie. Sofia y répondit immédiatement, mélangeant sa sensualité avec la sensibilité de la blonde. L'échange aurait pu les conduire à utiliser un lit, mais elles se contentaient de s'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain.

Pourtant, après des baisers de plus en plus langoureux, Dove fut la première à s'en retirer, reprenant sa respiration. Sofia lui souriait, amusée de sa réaction, avant de libérer la star à la chevelure dorée. Elle la retint tout de même pour qu'elle ne s'écroule pas, n'ayant pas tenu sur ses jambes depuis qu'elle l'avait plaqué contre la porte.

Dans un étirement de lèvres espiègle, elle s'agenouilla lentement, son regard toujours plongé dans celui de Dove. Son rictus s'élargissait un peu plus en apercevant la lueur de désir au fond de ses pupilles suite à son geste qui hurlait tout un tas de sous-entendu. Elle glissa ses doigts sous l'ouverture pour attraper la clef, mais ne réussit pas à l'avoir pour autant.

— _**Il faut que China revoie ses perspectives,**_ commente-t-elle en se redressant.

L'ancienne star de Liv et Maddie soupira de lassitude devant le fait accompli et en levant les yeux au ciel, elle récupéra son téléphone pour appeler China. Sofia s'adossa à la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un sourire amusé et séduisant sur les lèvres. La fille à la chevelure dorée devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de sauter sur cette noiraude mystérieuse et aguicheuse.

— _**Elle ne répond pas. Je vais la tuer,**_ râle-t-elle après quelques secondes, grognant de mécontentement devant le comportement de son amie._** Je vais essayer sur celui de Sarah,**_ teste-t-elle en mettant déjà son téléphone contre son oreille.

Pendant que sa partenaire s'occupait de contacter leurs amies, Sofia eut une idée de génie. Elle passa à côté de Dove et déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne, muni d'un grand sourire et d'un clin d'œil. Elle se dirigea vers leurs valises et sortit sa trousse de maquillage sous le regard intrigué de la jolie blonde.

Elle raccrocha avec le répondeur de Sarah et commença à maudire intérieurement les deux jeunes femmes, plaçant le bout de son doigt entre ses dents, analysant les gestes de sa petite-amie. La noiraude récupéra quelque chose de long et de solide avant de se précipiter vers la porte et de s'agenouiller à nouveau. De là où elle était, Dove avait une vue parfaite et magnifique sur les attributs plus que généraux de Sofia.

— _**Arrête de me fixer comme si j'étais un morceau de viande,**_ s'enquit-elle alors qu'elle sentait le regard lourd de sens de Dove sur son corps. Elle poussa un petit cri de joie quand elle réussit à récupérer la clef grâce à sa technique. Elle la montra à Dove qui s'avança vers elle, imitant son côté provocateur. Posant ses paumes sur sa taille, la blonde se pencha pour atteindre son cou.

— _**Tu es mon morceau de viande à moi, Sofia et n'oublie pas que je suis une grande amatrice de viande. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose : te dévorer. **_Susurre-t-elle d'une voix chaude en pleine de sous-entendus en chipant la clef des mains de la noiraude avec un sourire satisfait quant aux pupilles complètement dilatés de sa compagne.

Sans un mot de plus, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Sofia et la tira à sa suite pour rejoindre Sarah et China qui devait encore se trouver dans la piscine.

* * *

_**Voilà ! J'espère que cet écrit vous a plus ! Le prochain serait possiblement l'avant dernier, je ne suis pas encore sûr :-) **_

_**Je vous préviendrais :-) **_

_**Bon, d'accord, il n'y pas vraiment de GROSSE allusions à la chanson " Space Between ", mais si vous avez bien lu, il y en a quand même une bien subtile ;-) **_

_**Je n'ai pas de rythme de publication. Je publierais quand les écrits seront prêt ! :-)**_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	5. Partie 5 - It's Going Down

_**Petites listes des surnoms que j'emplois afin de décrire chaque personnage :**_

_**\- Dove : **La star née à Seattle, Seattleite, la femme aux cheveux dorés, Chloé ( uniquement via Sofia et faisant référence à son véritable prénom ), l'interprète de Mal, l'ancienne star de Liv et Maddie, Dovey et Blondie ( uniquement via China ) ( J'en oublie sûrement xD )_

_**\- Sofia :** La noiraude ( pour sa couleur de cheveux très sombre ), Sof', l'interprète d'Evie, la star née en Floride, la Floridienne, la déesse grecque, la bilingue ou __trilingue ( elle parle Anglais, Français et Espagnol couramment ), la colombienne, la plus âgée du groupe / duo ( Elle a 26 ans contre 23 pour Dove / Sarah et 21 pour China ) _auteur-compositeur-interprête ( Pareil, j'ai dû en oublié xD )

_**\- China : **Bambi et " What's My Name" girl ( uniquement via Dove et Bambi est le véritable surnom de China xD ), la Géorgienne, la star née en Géorgie, la plus jeune du groupe / duo, l'Afro-Américaine, l'Africaine, l'interprète d'Uma,_ _la plus jeune des filles de la famille McClain, Chi' ( Uniquement via Sofia )._

_**\- Sarah : **Sarah-Boo ( uniquement via China / Clin d'œil au surnom donnée par Audrey à Ben soit Benny-Boo ), l'interprète d'Audrey, la Canadienne, la danseuse._

* * *

_**Résumé :**_ Ce que font China et Sarah pendant que Sofia et Dove sont enfermées dans la chambre.

_Cette fiction a été arrangée et modifiée pour combler les troues laissés par l'abscence de partie consacrée à China et Sarah. Je souhaite également vous avertir que ses parties possèdes des scènes intimes. Merci !_

* * *

_**It's going down : Chinara**_

China et Sarah riaient du succès de leur plan. Elles entendaient Dove frappé contre la porte de la chambre qu'elles venaient de fermer à clef en les menaçant. Sarah embrassa à pleine bouche sa petite amie et la plaqua contre un mur non loin de la chambre. Le bruit produit par ce geste avait été éludé par les coups donnés par la blonde de l'autre côté.

Surprise par l'élan de sauvagerie de la part de sa tendre Sarah, China n'en était pas moins excité. Elle prenait l'ascendant sur elle et elle adorait ça. Elle se laissa donc faire et subit les attaques incessantes de la bouche de la jolie brune sur la sienne, mais aussi sur son cou et sa clavicule.

L'interprète d'Audrey savait quels endroits embrasser de ses lèvres et quels autres coins caresser de ses mains pour faire naître un feu ravageur dans le corps de sa petite amie. China l'enveloppait de ses bras protecteurs non seulement pour l'inciter à continuer, mais également pour la rapprocher d'elle.

La star venue du Canada incéra sa jambe entre celles de l'autre femme, appuyant contre son intimité cachée par le simple tissu de son maillot de bain. Évidemment, l'Africaine en voulait beaucoup plus, mais elle n'eut aucune satisfaction provenant de Sarah. Avec un sourire mutin, la jolie brune se retira du corps de la plus jeune et revint dans la piscine à reculons en mimant le mot vengeance du bout des lèvres.

China restait là, les bras ballants, incapable de bouger devant l'affront que venait de lui faire sa promise. Venait-elle vraiment de l'allumer pour retourner tranquillement dans l'eau ? La réponse était évidente. Oui, Sarah avait osé puisqu'elle n'était plus présente avec elle et elle savait exactement pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Bien décidée à se venger à son tour de ce geste, la plus jeune du groupe la rejoignit dans la piscine.

Elle avait une idée précise en tête, mais sourit tout de même en fixant sa chérie. Elle se trouvait dos à elle, les bras appuyés sur le rebord du carrelage et la tête posée gentiment dessus. China entra dans le bassin avec une extrême lenteur, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit et se colla au dos de Sarah quand elle arriva à sa hauteur.

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement en sentant la peau devenue froide de sa compagne contre la sienne, gardée chaude par la température de la piscine. China glissa ses mains sur le ventre de sa belle, croisant ses doigts pour la piéger contre elle. Les mains de l'autre brune s'ajoutèrent aux siennes et elle se laissa cajoler un instant dans les bras de celle qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout.

Sarah savait que sa petite amie prépare quelque chose. Elle s'y attendait, mais pour l'heure, elle profitait simplement des attentions et de la douceur de cette femme. Son amie devenue tellement plus à ses yeux. Elle tressaillit de bonheur en sentant les lèvres pulpeuses et humides de l'interprète d'Uma sur son épaule.

Elle traçait des sillons mouillés alternant entre sa bouche et sa langue pour faire frissonner la femme dans ses bras. Elle sourit, fière et satisfaite, en sentant son corps réagir furieusement à ses avances. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel désir, une telle envie de posséder l'autre avant Sarah. Elle avait envie d'elle à tous les moments de la journée.

On pouvait avoir l'impression que ce n'était que du sexe entre elles tant elles couchaient ensemble, mais il n'en était rien. China était éprise de Sarah. Elle aimait lui faire l'amour passionnément toute la nuit, mais elle adorait aussi passer du temps avec elle. Regarder un film. Aller au restaurant. Aller à la plage. Passer une journée dans une piscine avec leurs amies.

Elle chérissait véritablement Sarah et elle savait que la petite brune le lui rendait très bien. Elle voyait cette lueur de dévotion et d'amour inconditionnel quand elle plongeait dans son océan chocolat. Lentement, comme pour demander une autorisation qu'elle possédait déjà, elle glissa ses mains sous le bas du maillot de la jeune femme, la faisant gémir bruyamment dans ses bras.

Sarah aurait voulu lui dire de ne pas faire ça. Pas ici, alors que Sofia et Dove se trouvaient dans la pièce d'à côté et qu'elles pouvaient revenir à tout moment, mais elle en fut incapable. Elle ne pouvait rien refuser à sa petite amie et encore moins une séance crapuleuse dans une piscine surtout qu'après le coup de la voiture, le désir de la danseuse était à son apogée.

Elle porta l'une de ses mains sur la nuque de sa belle, caressant la base de ses cheveux doucement pendant que son autre main vint se plaquer sur celle de China. Elle ne la guidait pas, elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle se débrouillait parfaitement bien, mais Sarah aimait ressentir autant de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur ce que la Géorgienne lui procurait.

Son plaisir décupla au fur et à mesure que sa main bougeait en rythme avec celle de China et elle tourna son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle n'en pouvait déjà plus. La plus jeune le ressentait. Malgré l'eau autour d'elle, elle pouvait sentir l'humidité de l'intimité de Sarah et elle accentua ses caresses sur son bouton de plaisir sans jamais la pénétrer.

Sarah n'attendait réellement que ça. Son bassin tanguait contre celui de China, se cambrant comme elle pouvait pour ressentir un peu plus les attentions de sa belle sur sa fleur intime. Elle gémit le prénom de son amante avec beaucoup de sensualité et China eut du mal à ne pas lui accorder son souhait, mais elle voulait se venger.

Pour cela, elle stoppa ses mouvements, faisant geindre Sarah de désespoir et de frustration avant de retirer complètement sa main malgré celle de sa petite amie qui essayait de la retenir.

— _**Tu m'as chauffé tout à l'heure. Il était temps que je te rende la monnaie de ta pièce, Sarah-Boo. **_Susurre-t-elle à sa promise en soufflant son prénom chaudement avant de donner un coup de langue sur son oreille pour la faire réagir une énième fois.

La concernée se tourna pour lui faire face et l'interprète d'Uma sourit de toutes ses dents en apercevant le regard noir de sa compagne, mais elle ne put prévoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Joueuse et bien décidé à se satisfaire elle-même, la Canadienne s'assied sur le rebord de la piscine sous l'interrogation de China.

Sans vergogne, plongeant ses pupilles dans les siennes, la danseuse glissa sa main sous son bas de maillot, les jambes bien écartées pour que China en profite comme il se doit. Elle se caressa allègrement en gémissant bruyamment, sans pour autant se faire entendre dans toute la maison, son regard toujours ancré dans celui de sa petite amie.

Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour retenir les plus puissants de ses gémissements et eut un sourire coquin quand elle se pénétra vivement de deux doigts. Ne pouvant rester sans rien faire à se délecter d'un spectacle pareil, China se rapprocha de sa belle et la força à revenir dans le bain. Trop prise dans son plaisir, Sarah ne put qu'abdiquer, mais sa main garda sa position.

Elle pensait que sa chérie aller la lui enlever pour la remplacer, mais à sa plus grande satisfaction, elle n'en fit rien. À la place, elle ôta le haut de maillot de bain de son amante et joua avec ses seins. Elle mordillait le premier de sa bouche et caressait l'autre de sa main pendant qu'elle glissa sa deuxième dans le bas du maillot de Sarah.

Elle se contentait de malaxer son bouton de plaisir puisqu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, son antre déjà plein par les doigts de sa conjointe. Plus China produisait des mouvements rapides sur son bourgeon, plus Sarah entrait profondément en elle, gémissant à l'oreille de sa partenaire dans une prière intime qu'elle était la seule à entendre.

La star venue du Canada demanda à celle née en Géorgie d'y aller plus fort. China s'exécuta avec plaisir, pinçant entre ses dents son téton alors qu'elle appuyait bien plus sur son clitoris. Elle savait que si elle lui réclamait cela, c'était parce qu'elle était à deux doigts de jouir.

À cette idée, elle laissa tomber le deuxième sein de son amante et glissa sa propre main sous son haut de maillot de bain, imitant Sarah dans ses gestes. Consciente de ce que faisait China, la danseuse sourit dans son plaisir et décida de lui rendre l'appareil. Elle gémit plus profondément en sentant l'humidité déjà bien présente dans la fleur intime de sa petite amie.

Cette constatation la força à prodiguer des mouvements bien plus violents dans sa propre intimité ainsi que des cercles rapides sur le bourgeon de plaisir de China. Elles étaient à deux doigts de jouir dans une même coordination et cette idée provoqua une explosion dans leur corps. Une explosion semblable à un orgasme.

Sarah mordit l'épaule de sa belle de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler sous le plaisir qu'elle pouvait ressentir grâce à cet orgasme fulgurant. Tout son être tremblait et elle ne pouvait pas retirer ses doigts de son antre trop serré. Elle embrassa alors la marque faite par ses dents sur la peau de sa petite amie dans une moue désolée.

La main de China quitta le bourgeon de plaisir de Sarah pour se loger à l'arrière de sa tête, caressant ses cheveux. Après un certain moment, elles purent s'enlever dans un même mouvement de l'autre, partageant un soupir commun à cette perte. Un sourire était plaqué sur leurs lèvres et Sarah chercha le réconfort et l'amour de celles de sa promise.

Elle s'embrassait comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain et ne pouvant s'en empêcher, China malaxait à nouveau la poitrine attrayante de Sarah. Celle-ci, malgré le bien et les gémissements que lui produisait cette nouvelle attention, rit de son comportement. Rapidement, le baiser devint charnel et China quitta la bouche de sa Canadienne pour emprunter la route de son cou.

Sarah ne pouvait pas résister devant l'attraction qu'était China pour elle et malgré sa fatigue, elle avait encore envie de la brune. Seulement, alors que China venait d'enlever, elle aussi, son haut de maillot et qu'elle se frottait contre la poitrine de sa compagne, un petit cri de surprise les firent sursauter et la vision effarée de Dove, mais fière de Sofia, les firent revenir sur terre.

* * *

_**Voilà ! J'espère que la réécriture de cette petite histoire vous à satisfaite ! :-) J'ai beaucoup aimé les écrire, même si je ne suis plus trop à l'aise avec ce genre de scène, je trouve que j'ai assez bien gérer xD **_

_**Bisous à vous et merci pour votre intérêt pour mon histoire ! :-***_


	6. Partie 6 - Genie In The Bottle - FIN

_**Petites listes des surnoms que j'emplois afin de décrire chaque personnage :**_

_**\- Dove : **La star née à Seattle, Seattleite, la femme aux cheveux dorés, Chloé ( uniquement via Sofia et faisant référence à son véritable prénom ), l'interprète de Mal, l'ancienne star de Liv et Maddie, Dovey et Blondie ( uniquement via China ) ( J'en oublie sûrement xD )_

_**\- Sofia :** La noiraude ( pour sa couleur de cheveux très sombre ), Sof', l'interprète d'Evie, la star née en Floride, la Floridienne, la déesse grecque, la bilingue ou __trilingue ( elle parle Anglais, Français et Espagnol couramment ), la colombienne, la plus âgée du groupe / duo ( Elle a 26 ans contre 23 pour Dove / Sarah et 21 pour China ) _auteur-compositeur-interprête ( Pareil, j'ai dû en oublié xD )

_**\- China : **Bambi et " What's My Name" girl ( uniquement via Dove et Bambi est le véritable surnom de China xD ), la Géorgienne, la star née en Géorgie, la plus jeune du groupe / duo, l'Afro-Américaine, l'Africaine, l'interprète d'Uma,_ _la plus jeune des filles de la famille McClain, Chi' ( Uniquement via Sofia )._

_**\- Sarah : **Sarah-Boo ( uniquement via China / Clin d'œil au surnom donnée par Audrey à Ben soit Benny-Boo ), l'interprète d'Audrey, la Canadienne, la danseuse._

* * *

_**Résumé :**_ Dove et Sofia retrouvent China et Sarah dans une position très… suggestive.

_Cette fiction a été arrangée et modifiée pour combler les troues laissés par l'abscence de partie consacrée à China et Sarah. Je souhaite également vous avertir que ses parties possèdes des scènes intimes. Merci !_

* * *

_**Genie in the bottle : Dofia**_

— _**Vous n'étiez pas censé faire de folie dans notre piscine ! **_s'exclame Sofia munie d'un immense sourire amusé alors que Dove avait posé sa main devant ses yeux.

Prise sur le fait, China cacha leur corps très peu vêtue de sa petite amie, tournant le dos au nouveau couple. Elles remirent leur hauts de maillots de bain en silence pour l'une et en murmurant des mots pas très jolie pour l'autre. Pendant que leurs amies se rhabillaient, Sofia leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le comportement de sa petite amie, mais en fut également attendrie. Dove râlait en français, utilisant cet aspect de son origine que très rarement.

— _**Si je comprends bien, pendant que nous nous battions pour sortir de cette maudite chambre malgré le problème de perceptive de China, vous vous envoyez en l'air dans ma piscine ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ?! **_Crie Dove en ouvrant deux doigts devant ses yeux pour fixer la star afro-américaine d'un œil noir.

— _**Notre piscine, chérie,**_ intervient Sofia en plaçant son bras contre la taille de la petite blonde, montrant ainsi toute sa possessivité envers sa co-star. _**Néanmoins, la question à se poser n'est pas « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? », mais plutôt « Depuis quand cela dure entre vous ? ». Je ne me souviens pas en avoir été informé,**_ suggère la belle noiraude, son sourcil relevé et son intention s'apposent sur Sarah.

— _**Dis celle qui nous a caché son attraction totalement évidente pour Dove, **_intervient China pour la première fois, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle arborait un large rictus amusé, mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur la star de Floride. _**Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, **_tente-t-elle en mentant effrontément créant l'indignation chez le jeune couple.

— _**Ah non ? Tu veux dire que tu ne prévoyais pas de t'envoyer en l'air dans notre piscine avec Sarah ? Le maillot de bain enlevé, nous l'avons rêvé ? C'est bien ça que tu essaies de nous dire, China ? **_Rétorque la petite blonde à la place de sa petite amie en imitant sa posture et même son ton. Ce comportement attira le regard envieux et lourd de sens de Sofia.

— _**C'est effectivement ce que je prétends ! Nous n'avions pas l'intention de nous envoyer en l'air dans votre piscine,**_ affirme China avec un énorme sourire innocent qui sonné terriblement faux dans sa bouche. _**Nous nous sommes envoyé en l'air dans votre piscine. **_Abdique l'interprète d'Uma en levant les yeux au ciel devant la réaction disproportionnée de son amie. Elle restait désinvolte malgré la situation, provoquant l'hilarité de Sofia, mais le début d'une crise d'hystérie chez Dove.

— _**On était enfermé dans la chambre et vous, vous vous envoyez en l'air. Est-ce qu'on peut posséder des amies plus indignes ?**_ s'exclame la star de Seattle en donnant de la voix à la plus grande surprise de China et Sarah.

— _**Ne faites pas attention, elle est partie dans une crise d'hystérie. Je crois même qu'elle ne nous entend plus, **_s'amuse Sofia en brassant de l'air avec sa main libre, provoquant les ricanements de China malgré elle.

Dove se tourna vers sa brune adorée, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche formant un rond parfait. Cette expression fut rapidement remplacée par l'indignation pure et dure. Sofia ne put s'empêcher de rejoindre China dans son rire et la petite blonde décida de lui faire la tête. Elle ne la lâcha pas du regard pour autant et l'interprète d'Evie en eut des frissons de plaisir.

— _**Je ne te permets absolument pas, Sofia,**_ réplique Dove en s'éloignant de sa petite amie, entraînant Sarah à sa suite dans la piscine.

La star trilingue leva à son tour les yeux au ciel, mais un immense sourire attendri et dégoulinant d'amour était tout de même installé sur ses lèvres rouges. Elle rejoignit China dans la piscine sans quitter la petite blonde du regard.

— _**Aux vues de votre comportement et du grand bruit que nous avons entendues, j'en déduis que vous n'avez pas fait que parler dans cette chambre. Je me trompe ? **_Engage China avec un rictus mutin, imitant le même regard que Sofia, mais pour Sarah.

— _**Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, **_affirme Sofia, son sourire devenant séducteur. Il ne cachait que très peu ses véritables intentions et actes envers leur amie commune.

— _**Tu vas vraiment me laisser comme ça ? Sans détails ? Tu es sadique, Sof' ! **_s'indigne la comédienne afro-américaine en glissant son attention sur l'intéressée.

— _**Nous n'avons rien fait de sexuel, si c'est ça que tu me demandes. On a failli, certes, mais on est resté à quelques baisers. Bien qu'ils demeuraient bouillants, **_révèle enfin la star brune malicieusement pour le plus grand plaisir de China.

— _**J'en connais deux qui vont faire des folies de leur corps ce soir !**_ S'esclaffe la plus jeune du groupe en donnant une petite tape sur l'avant-bras de la colombienne qui lui sourit, amusée, mais confirmant ses dires.

— _**Et vous alors ? La piscine vous a vrillé les hormones et vous vous êtes sauté dessus ou ça dure depuis quelque temps déjà ? **_Questionne la grande femme à la chevelure d'ébène d'une intonation taquine.

— _**Il y a un peu des deux, je dois bien l'avouer,**_ ricane China avant de continuer. _**On est ensemble depuis quelques mois seulement. Vous nous avez présentés à l'anniversaire de Dove, tu te souviens ? **_Sofia hocha la tête, un sourire nostalgique sur le coin de la bouche. _**J'ai tout de suite flashé sur elle. Elle était si belle, pétillante et positive. Elle m'a attirée comme un aimant et de fil en aiguille, je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle. Je ne le lui ai avoué que pendant la célébration du premier tournage des films, soit quatre mois avant et je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait me retourner mes sentiments, mais elle m'a embrassée et depuis, on a décidé d'y aller lentement. **_

China lui parlait à cœur ouvert et Sofia n'avait pas eu la foi de l'interrompre. Elle pouvait effectivement voir toute l'affection et la dévotion qu'avait la plus jeune envers Sarah. Elle avait le même regard pour Dove alors elle était bien placée pour reconnaître les signes. Elle sourit amicalement à la bouclée avant de venir la prendre dans ses bras.

China accepta l'étreinte avec joie, remerciant la brune pour son écoute. Après un instant, elles partagèrent un regard lourd de sens et muni d'un sourire espiègle, elles plongèrent dans l'eau, se dirigeant en silence vers Dove et Sarah.

Les deux jeunes femmes discutaient des derniers événements sans se douter de ce qui allait leur tomber dessus. Dove fut la première à être entraîné par le fond, rapidement suivie par Sarah. China et Sofia remontèrent à la surface, hilare de leur blague, et elles aidèrent tout de même leur moitié respective à se hisser elles aussi.

Si Sarah n'eut aucune autre réaction qu'un petit sourire et une vague claque appliquée sur l'épaule de China. Dove arborait un aspect clairement mauvais envers Sofia qui pourtant s'en amusait. S'attendant à la fuite de sa belle, la noiraude la retint par la taille, plaquant son corps chaud contre celui de la petite blonde.

Elle déposa quelques baisers dans son cou et incapables de résister longtemps à l'attraction entre elles, l'interprète de Mal laissa tomber son air mécontent pour une expression plus sereine. Elle se mit à l'aise dans les bras de la brune qui la serra contre elle avec force et douceur. Elles se trouvaient dans leur bulle, loin de la présence de leurs amies.

— _**J'ai une idée !**_ s'exclame soudainement China, faisant sursauter Dove qui lui offrit une œillade sombre. _**Une battle ! On n'a jamais fait de battle entre nous ! **_

— _**Et pour une excellente raison, **_voulut l'avertir l'interprète d'Evie devant cette idée à la fois géniale et totalement suicidaire.

— _**Pourquoi ? **_insiste China en arquant un sourcil, ne voyant vraiment pas où se trouver le problème.

— _**Je vais vous pulvériser ! **_Hurle Dove de sa voix fluette en s'extirpant des bras de Sofia, provoquant le regard étonné du deuxième couple.

— _**Voilà, pourquoi.**_ Réplique la grande brune en levant les yeux au ciel, suivant sa compagne en dehors de la piscine. Malheureusement, Dove était déjà devant l'immense télévision munie du karaoké.

— _**Ce n'est qu'un karaoké, pas de raison d'en faire tout un drame, **_se moque gentiment la plus jeune du groupe en engageant ses mains sur ses hanches, fixant Dove.

— _**Tu n'as pas conscience du monstre que tu viens de relâcher, **_ricane mystérieusement Sarah à l'intention de sa partenaire qui ne comprit pas où elle voulait en venir.

En seulement quelques minutes, l'installation fut fonctionnelle et aucune d'elles ne put intervenir quand Dove s'autoproclama la première à passer. Elles n'eurent pas d'autre choix qu'abdiquer.

China et Sarah prirent place sur le grand canapé, l'une à côté de l'autre tandis que Sofia s'installa sur le fauteuil. La musique commença et la voix de la petite blonde s'éleva, faisant comprendre à la Colombienne qu'elle allait devoir se contrôler pour ne pas sauter sur sa partenaire. De son côté, Dove se déhancha coquinement en rythme, ne quittant pas la star de Floride des yeux.

_« Genie in the Bottle ». _La chanson phare de Dove en dehors des films de la saga. Sofia ne comptait plus les fois où elle avait littéralement bavé sur le clip de la chanson et les courbes généreuses de la femme à la chevelure dorée. Celle-ci ne laissait absolument aucun doute sur ses intentions ni sur le message que véhiculait sa prestation.

Elle monta sur les genoux de Sofia, se frottant contre elle outrageusement en atteignant le refrain. La brune ne put qu'accepter cette sensualité qui ressortait chez sa petite amie. Quand la chanson se termina, Dove l'embrassa à pleine bouche, mêlant leurs langues dans une danse passionnée et teintée d'un désir refoulé.

— _**Elle nous a toutes fumé,**_ intervient la voix de China faisant suite à la prestation de son amie, la bouche ouverte de stupeur.

— _**On a essayé de te prévenir, chérie,**_ chuchota Sarah à l'oreille de China, son attention bloquée sur Dove et Sofia.

— _**Je ne me laisserais pas faire !**_ Décide soudainement la plus jeune du groupe, refusant de déclarer forfait.

— _**Tu peux toujours tenter, Miss « What's My Name »,**_ se moque ouvertement Dove en quittant la bouche de Sofia, la laissant dans un état second, le visage rouge et les lèvres gonflées de plaisir.

Le surnom donné par la blonde ne parut jamais aussi bien trouvé quand la musique de la chanson retentit dans les enceintes posées à côté de la télévision. Sarah la rejoignit dans sa chanson, remplaçant la voix des pirates en chorale. Même si Dove était assise sur elle, Sofia commença également à chanter.

Quand la chanson arriva au paragraphe de Thomas, l'interprète d'Harry, la brune ne put s'empêcher de se lever malgré les protestations de sa petite amie, qui la laissa tout de même faire. Elle chantait en se rapprochant de China qui souriait grandement. Dove leur offrit un petit rictus amusé à son tour et rejoignit Sarah dans les chœurs. La star espagnole donna énormément dans la voix au moment où Thomas riait suite à la suggestion de China.

Quand la chanson se termina, China et Sofia se claquèrent la main en s'esclaffant, complice, pendant que Dove et Sarah se prenaient dans les bras. Les quatre filles continuèrent de chanter, de danser, de s'ensorceler et de se séduire chanson après chanson. Gestes après gestes. Quand Sofia eut besoin de se reposer, elle rejoignit Dove sur le canapé et s'allongea à ses côtés, déposant sa tête sur ses genoux.

La blonde caressait les longs cheveux noirs de sa petite amie en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Des baisers chastes et amoureux. Un sourire ne voulait pas quitter leurs bouches, mais elles s'en fichaient. Elles étaient enfin ensemble. Main dans la main. Cœur contre cœur. Deux âmes sœurs retrouvées.

— _**Te quiero, Chloé, **_murmure la bilingue en espagnol avec une tendresse infinie, ses yeux pétillants d'étoiles. Elle savait que sa partenaire chérissait sa troisième langue.

— _**Je t'aime aussi, Sofia, **_lui répondit la jolie blonde dans un Français parfait teinté d'un accent américain adorable à l'écoute. Sofia eut un sourire lumineux avant d'embrasser Dove, glissant sa main sur sa nuque afin de la rapprocher de sa bouche. De son cœur.

* * *

_**Voilà ! Bon, finalement, cet écrit signe la fin de cette petite histoire sur le ship Dofia. J'en referais, c'est certain, alors restez attentif aux news de mon profil ! **_

_**En attendant, j'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plus ! **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


End file.
